king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Impa
Impa Schrob (1921–), born as Impa Jones, is a 94-year-old woman who is Zelda's grandmother, as well as King Harkinian's mother-in-law and Link's grandmother (but the son of her other child, Gremer). Biography Impa Jones was born in Mapayda, Koridon to Winta Bothersome and Bob Jones in 1921. In 1950, she had a daughter, Tylda, who would become the King's wife, and in 1954, she participated in the creation of the Triforce of AIDS. She learned this stuff called magic in 1969, and has used some triangular iPad called the Triforce of Wisdom for information about the future, Weegee, and how to bomb Hyrule in one shot. In 1985, she married Gwonam, her son-in-law's scribe and a fellow sorcerer. Later that year, she misused the Triforce of AIDS, giving a bunch of Hylians AIDS, before giving the item to Bowser for safekeeping. Starting around that time, she also helped Tylda raise Zelda. In mid-2009, Impa was kidnapped by Ganon, who tried to make her one of his minions. Impa pretended to join him, expecting to be rescued in a timely fashion; however, the King didn’t care that she was missing, and Link failed to find her after Zelda sent him to her aid. About four months after her kidnapping, a frustrated Impa decided to join Ganon for real. She proceeded to attack Hyrule Castle, where she turned Zelda against the King by using the Triforce of Wisdom to reveal the King’s gay affairs. After that, Impa ruled Hyrule alongside Zelda and Ganon until Zelda betrayed them and decided to return her father to power. Impa was struck down by Dr. Rabbit’s rocket-ship in the ensuing battle, and subsequently returned to her prior role in the King’s court. Relations with Other Characters King Harkinian Impa thinks King Harkinian is a terrible father and hates him for neglecting Zelda. She serves the King so she can help Zelda, but she doesn't always obey him. It's also possible that she lies about the Triforce of Wisdom's predictions to make the King do dangerous things. In spite of her dislike for the King, she is attracted to his form Shaved King. Gwonam Impa was married to Gwonam for about twenty years, but now she hates him and doesn't hesitate to insult him to his face. Still, she took his side when he tried to extort the King. Weegee Strangely, Impa and Weegee seem fond of each other, and they have at least two children. However, they are not married and have no plans to change that. Gallery Main article: Impa/Gallery Quotes *"The Triforce of Wisdom promises that the King will safely return." *"Don't worry, Zelda." *"All right, dear." *"Oh mai!" *"It looks like everyone's been taken to Tykogi Tower!" *"Ogy, ogy, ogy, church, church, church, church!" *"I'm sure he's all right." *"Hectan is dangerous!" *"My eye!" *"All right, dear." *"The King is a terrible father." *"You smell like s--t!" Trivia *She has a serious cereal allergy. *She invented Lolcat language, although she first named it as Catonese, in 1957. *She likes disco, making her a friend of Mario. *She ramdomly and illegally eats Frosted Flakes, which cause her to go crazy and say weird things like "ogy" and "church". *She is an outspoken racist and yells the N-word whenever she sees a black person inside Hyrule Castle, much to the King's annoyance and Zelda's dismay. Category:Old People Category:People Ahead of Their Time Category:Intelligent Category:Doctors Category:Felons Category:Hispanic People Category:Zelda's Family Category:Appears in Zelda: Wand of Gamelon Category:Females Category:Characters Category:1920s Births Category:Elves Category:Hylians Category:Harkinian Family Category:Koridonians Category:Video Game Characters Category:CD-i Characters Category:Racists